Where My Soul Calls Home
by BlackFireHydra923
Summary: Ever wondered what a day in the life of a new Weapon was like? Follow Alex and her friends as she meets the Soul Eater gang at Shibusen and you'll find out. However, there is something amiss about her. They all sense the dark emanations around her. She is even aware herself. But how will this fit with her current and new comrades?
1. Opening Events

**Hi there guys, this is my second fanfiction I've posted (although, I've written a lot more). This one involved a "real life crossover" with Soul Eater. Any of the names you find unrecognizable and you know the series by heart, are either made up or people I know that I'm throwing in here. Most of this is through my first-person POV but I might switch things up a little and use someone else occasionally like some authors do. Now, to bring you up to date with a few little changes that are the result of random Soul Eater roleplay between me and an associate.**

** -Maka's hair will be black, not blonde.**

** -DWMA/Shibusen will become a boarding school a certain point in.**

** -Blair will, later, have a boyfriend, Casey Binx, a shapeshifter (appears in much later chapters).  
**

** -Another new student coming later on will be Kid's girlfriend, a vampire, Victoria Tepes (sorry Kid x Liz/Maka/Crona fans!). Her weapon Vlad and Nick (bow and arrow) will be Liz and Patty's boyfriends.**

** -Also, Giriko SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER will not SPOILER die. (if you didn't listen to the warnings, that's your own fault.)**

**I hope any of those changes don't bother you :P Throughout the story, it will be going in chronological order from after Maka and Soul lose their souls because of Blair and Black Star and Tsubaki fail at getting a single soul against Mifune up to, about, the point where Spartoi is formed and Kid is rescued from the Book of Eibon. From there, I will be disregarding the incidents with Crona and the war on the Moon. We will possibly escalate to that point, POSSIBLY, it might make things difficult since I'd like to input many of my own things and not just run this story accordingly to the SE timeline. Without further ado, I'd appreciate some feedback, and if I should continue, for...**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I looked out the window at the passing landscapes being left behind at the tracks. The train pulled into another station in North Dakota...Or South Dakota...I don't know. This train went all over the place. But I didn't really care. The passengers boarding the train passed the two occupied seats of me and my sister.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Jordan asked me.

"Dunno." I replied. "'See when we get there." I leaned back in my seat. I was so anxious to get "there." "There" being the place where I'd be accepted. "There" being a place to get away from those chiding bastards at my old Pennsylvanian school. "There" being a place where there were more like me. "There" being Death Weapon Meister Academy...aka Shibusen. "_Finally..._" My mind echoed. "_I'd finally be normal and not made fun of...Just a few more hours_._.._" I closed my eyes and blasted my iPod, the little square 6th generation Nano I've had for about 2-3 years, to a 30 Seconds to Mars single, "Up In the Air." Whenever the song ended, I played it back a few times and once I got tired of it, I switched it to Three Days Grace and after that, Linkin Park and after that, Simple Plan. Soon enough, at around 7:45 pm, we arrived in Death City, Nevada. Jordan and I rose from our seats, grabbing our luggage and preparing to leave the train. I stepped between the aisles, noticing frustrated grunting of someone behind me. Looking over my shoulder, I noticed a girl, around my age, having an obvious predicament with her bag. "I'll meet you off," I nodded to my sister. I moved past the other passengers to reach the girl. "You, uh...Havin' a problem there?" Apparently I surprised her. To me, she she seemed like the type to get jumpy really easily, which was ostensibly proven true.

"Uh...Yeah, sort of..." She avoided eye contact with me and her face went red. "I know I must look like an idiot right now." She said with an awkward laugh.

"Here, I'll give you a hand." I offered.

"Uh, no...You don't...I..." Before she could sputter any more words, I released her bag from its jam. "Thanks..."

"Don't mention it." I picked up my bag and looked her over. "New to Nevada, too?"

She got this really stupid-looking grin on her face. "How could you tell...?"

"...Just...Lucky guess..." I then noticed the sticker on her bag. A black sticker with an odd, three-toothed skull. My sister and I had the same stickers. "You're going to Shibusen, too?"

"Shibusen? Oh, Shibusen! I'm always calling it the DWMA, I'm not that good with Japanese stuff...But, yeah, I am."

"My sister and I are, too. Came from Pennsylvania."

"So did I."

"Well, you should be good now. I gotta get back to my sister. I'll see you at school tomorrow." I turned without a second glance and approached one of the train exits.

"Oh...Bye..." She said quietly. Once my foot touched the platform, a high-pitched scream resounded from the ground floor. I immediately looked at my sister as we dropped our stuff where it was and scrambled up the stairs. Running outside the Nevada station, in the pitch-black night, a white mask stood out to us. Enshrouding its wearer's face, he was adorned in a black body suit, black gloves and black boots. On his hand, he wielded four pinwheel-like blades to make one hand, a sort of cord around his other arm which had the sleeve ripped off, and through the mask, a luminescent red eye and yellow eye were made out.

"Dammit...Why now?" I growled. Wasting no time or effort, I took off away from the station and dashed up the side of the demon's building perch. As I closed the distance, I noticed my opponent already taking the initiative before I had the chance. His swung his bladed hand at me that appeared to be charging with energy, evident of the luminescence around the four blades. I managed to avoid each slash thrown at me as we vertically brawled on the side of the building. I was forced to withdraw to the roof of another building. However, my opponent continued his relentless style and strikes. Soon enough, I observed the blades that served on his right hand was now down to three. After setting some distance, I took note of an odd sound at my back. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a thick white glimmer of energy. On top of the building, a plume of smoke became visible. The other Shibusen student on the train finally came up from the underground platform and exited the station to come into this scene. She shook her head in all directions in astonishment, nearly losing her balance in the process.

"W-W-W-What the hell?" She practically cried in distress. "I saw that girl just run up here and then there're explosions and-and-and-...Is she okay?!"

"She will be." The girl turned to Jordan upon hearing her reassurance. "Alex knows what she's doing." The haze atop the building began to billow, revealing the explosion's result. Many of the bystanders feared for me to be injured due to the visual effect of the energy bomb. A very large, toothy, almost maniacal grin spread across my face. The smoke cleared completely to reveal a halted blade against the edge of another. My arm, from my elbow down, had morphed into a katana blade, and therefore negated the damage of the explosion. The new student next to my sister was taken aback at my usage of defense. My arm returned to its human appearance as I then caught the opposing blade in my hand.

"'Fraid not...You ain't takin' any more souls...You're mine...Kishin!" I whipped his blade directly at him, although he evaded with a bound. "Yo, Onee! Ikou zo!" Jordan darted from her position, leaving the teenager in shock. I leapt off from the roof and descended to the streets, evolving into a katana with a black top edge and a green pommel.

"She's a weapon..." The female adolescent breathed in awe. Jordan caught me in her hand as the Kishin set his sights for her.

"Ready?" I asked my sister, who answered with a nod. In a frenzy of slashes and strikes, my sister was put on the defense against the Human soul-eating demon. It had exceptional reflexes, proving able to evade her strikes and parry them. "Coax him, you need to coax him!" I called from my sword form, my face becoming visible in the glint of the sword.

"I know!" Jordan replied. "It's not that easy, not with this one!"

"Well, try your best to distance yourself!" The Kishin came in with another lunge. With a twirl, my sister ducked, managing to nick the Kishin on his midsection using me and get behind his back. In the Kishin moment of confusion, by the time he turned back, Jordan jabbed my sword form directly through his face. The Kishin withdrew, clutching his face in a bloody fountain. His body began to erode away in shadows, leaving behind a levitating single red orb. I reverted into my human form next to Jordan, walking up so that I held the soul in my hand. "And now...You really are mine. Alright, let's go."

My sister's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You're not going to eat it?"

I shook my head, my bangs brushing by my eyes. "Prob'ly just gonna save it for Shibusen. Let's just get there already, way too late for this...Stupid night Kishin..." I muttered to myself, dragging my feet back down under the building to the station past dozens and dozens of appalled citizens. "_Why are they so surprised?_" I wondered. "_This is Death City, right?_" My sister and I grabbed our stuff and went off to the place temporarily prepared for new students until they moved into the city. It was especially made for students like me and my sister who came late at night and would start the next day.

The building was a three-story in the middle of the city, modeled closely to that of an apartment building. It practically was, once you thought about it. It virtually wasn't too far from Shibusen. That was probably for the new students to know where to go, but I don't see how you could go anywhere else. Seriously, it's a basically a freakin' hilltop castle more than a school! The orientation for new students would be held there. Orientation meaning "meeting a lifelong Meister or Weapon partner, depending on what you are, not "just getting accustomed to your teachers and classes and getting shown around the school by upperclassmen." Although I'm pretty sure they'll do that regardless. I think they sent my sister and me a notice that we're sent to Class Stardust or whatever.

Eh, details later, sleep now.


	2. Orientation

**Chapter 2**

I stretched outside the building, waiting for my sister. It was 6:45 am and we were told to be there at 7:00 sharp. As I exhaled, I slipped my hands in my pockets, eager to get up every single step and find more people like me. "_Finally...This is where I have to be._"

"You ready?" Jordan asked.

"Hell yes." I faced her with a smirk. In the Nevada desert, it was between 70-90 degrees Fahrenheit. I wore black shorts with a light green vest over a white crewneck shirt and blue and silver sneakers. The sun reflected off my black and white hair. My sister was wearing an equally simple outfit: jean capri's and a light blouse and sandals. I adjusted my glasses as my sister and I approached the white stairs that ascended to the Gothic castle school. "_Finally..._" After about five minutes, Jordan and I climbed up to the front of the school. I turned back to look at a higher, magnificent view of Death City, Nevada.

"Hey, you two!" A voice beckoned us. We turned back to see a tall tan man with a cloth headband on and wearing a black tanktop with tattoos on his arms. "Orientation's inside. Come on." We followed the man inside of Shibusen. Entering the building for the first time made me jittery with anxiety. "I'm Sid, I'm a teacher here. If you're lucky enough, you might have me!" He exclaimed with a big smile. He led us to a large room where there was a gathering of different individuals. On their breasts somewhere where rectangular badges that read either "**MEISTER**" or "**WEAPON.**" "Here, you need either one of these." Sid lead us to two bins that had each of the name tags. "If you're a Meister, take the Meister badge, if you're a Weapon, take a Weapon badge."

"Huh?" Jordan and I looked at each other.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's just so it's easier to find yourself a partner." Sid explained. "As you should know, nearly every Meister needs a Weapon and vice-versa, unless you're that lucky, but there has only been a handful of those. The point is, just make nice with some people and find yourself a lifelong partner. That's your goal for today." As he walked off to leave the students to their duties."

"I guess...We gotta go find someone now."

"Yeah," agreed Jordan. "Meet you back here?" She grabbed a Meister badge and pinned it to her shirt.

"Meet you back here." As I pinned my Weapon badge to my shirt, we went off in different directions in search off a partner for each of us. For years, after I discovered my Weapon form, my sister took it upon herself to become my wielder, or Meister as it is termed here. Up until we unveiled this school, we were thinking that we would be each other's partner. But sometimes our attitudes got in the way and swords weren't really her style. I guess our partnering up together would be at a huge minimum after today. Damn, that's depressing.

I roamed through the large room of the DWMA. It was big enough to hold a few hundred of these new students. It didn't surprise me much though, considering the outer size of the school. Looking around as I walked through groups of other Shibusen freshmen, I either saw a Meister or Weapon already talking, some being distant and not even trying, or some just being far too annoyingly shy. "_God, is it that hard to just talk to someone?!_" I inwardly facepalmed. I managed to find a few separate Meisters but the looks in their eyes instantly spoke for me: attention cravers, **desperate** attention cravers. Attention cravers, like at my old school, that I'd easily get fed up with and just kill on the spot. I let out a big huff of exasperation as I slipped my hands in my pockets. Soon enough I found myself at a wall clear of any crowds and leaned back. "_Wonder if she made any progress yet..._" I wondered as my sister came to mind.

"Goddamn it..." A voice to the side caught my attention. I look over to see the source a few feet away. A boy with short brownish hair and wearing glasses, a black T-shirt and jeans. He was a few inches taller than me; I estimated I'd be just above his shoulder, but he appeared around the same age as me. The interesting thing was that on his shirt was a Meister tag. I briefly looked on the left side on my vest to glance at my Weapon tag and exhaled. I simply took out my phone and flicked through to Facebook.

"Hey, what are you?" I heard a voice coming in front of me. I looked up and saw a girl around my age with her hair tied back and wearing basically the same type of outfit as me. On her shirt was a Weapon badge. "What are you?" She asked again. It was made clear that she was talking to me, erasing my doubt.

"Same as you." I replied, holding out my vest where the badge was.

"Ah, damn. Is it that hard to find a Meister?" She exlaimed.

"Tell me about it." I began to fan myself with my phone in boredom. "Where you from?"

"Pennsylvania." She answered.

"Same here."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

I _hated_ when conversations turned out like that.

"Cool." She paused for a moment. "I'm Caitie."

"Alex." I returned. "I thought it'd be easy to find a Meister."

"I know." Caitie agreed.

"So, you're both Weapons?" We looked to the side at the boy who spoke. "And you're both from PA?"

"Yeah." I answered. "And we see that you're a Meister and also apparently from Pennsylvania, right?"

"Uh-huh. What Weapons are you two?"

"I'm a bow and arrow." Caitie momentarily transformed inter her Weapon form and then reverted back.

"But those are two parts to one weapon...You don't need another partner for that?" He asked.

"No, I can turn into both, no problem."

"Oh, cool. What are you?" He turned to me.

"I'm a sword." I demonstrated by forming my hand into a katana blade like last night. "I can turn into any type of sword you name: katana, ninjato, nodachi, wakizashi, even Zangetsu's cleaver form if you've ever seen Bleach."

"Sweet, I always wanted to wield a sword!" His enthusiasm was so high that Caitie and I could have sword he'd break through the roof." After seeing our reactions, he composed himself. "I'm Logan."

"Alex."

"Caitie."

Before we knew it, in the midst of our talk, the three of us were walking back through the crowds to the front of the room where the bins were found. My sister also edged herself around a gang of freshman and found me conveniently at our meeting place with Logan and Caitie "Did you...Did you find someone already?" Jordan asked me.

"Huh?" My expression was blank. It slipped my mind entirely that I was looking for a partner in all of seven** minutes ago. "Well, I don't know about a partner, but I know I found two friends already. Logan, Caitie, my sister Jordan."

"Hi." Caitie greeted as Logan gave a small wave. "I see you're a Meister."

Jordan touched her Meister badge. "Yeah, and you're a Weapon."

"Bow and arrow." said Caitie.

"Really? I love those. I always wanted to wield a bow and arrow."

"And now I think I've set them up. Sweet." I grinned to myself and turned back to Logan. However, before we could begin a conversation, we were interrupted by a fuse and exploding smoke bombs and someone hollering.

"HYAAAA-HOOOO!" A kid with spiked blue hair howled at the top of his lungs. "Welcome, newbies! You will know me as Black Star, the greatest assassin the universe will ever know and you will all be bowing at my feet!"

"Oh my God...Black Star, shut up and get off the ceiling!" A girl's voice called to the boy.

"Maka, how many times must I tell you: You CANNOT drag down a GOD!"

"Shut up, Black Star..." Another boy growled. From that one statement, his voice automatically made me stop and wonder if Johnny Yong Bosch came here. Logan, Caite, Jordan and I looked for the sources of the waves. Going around a table, we found a group of students, apparently our upperclassmen by about a year or so, but the same age as three out of the four of us. One was a black-haired girl with green eyes wearing a plaid skirt and black trench coat over a sweater. There was a boy next her with white hair, a white headband and a yellow and black sports jacket and maroon pants. A very interesting physically attribute of his that caught our attention was his red eyes and shark teeth. Beside them was another girl, very tall, with black hair but tied back in a ponytail, blue eyes and wearing some odd garments with a star on it. Above them was the yelling buffoon with blue spiked hair, green eyes and was actually kind of short of stature. He wore a sleeveless black shirt with a high collar (which kind of reminded me of Sasuke Uchiha of Naruto...Ungh, great...) with a gray riveted "scarf" and belt and white and black pants. One his right shoulder was a start tattoo. From his screaming, apparently his name was Black Star. If anything was a Naruto reference, this guy was. The girl with black hair in pigtails caught our glancing over and decided to approach us.

"Sorry, just ignore him." She said with a wave and a smile.

"He's just a regular moron." The snow-haired student sighed.

"Oh, but he's good if you get to know him!" The tall female with the ponytail nervously objected. Just from that attitude, I could tell she was his partner.

"Hey, you're new students, aren't you?" The other girl asked. After giving her a quartet of nods, her face seemed to brighten. "Awesome! I'm Maka! I'm a one-star Meister and this is my Weapon, Soul." She gestured to the boy next to her.

"Name's Soul Eater." He grinned, his shark teeth gleaming. "We're working on making me a Death Scythe. I'll be the coolest one yet!"

"Hi, I'm Tsubaki, I'm Black Star's Weapon. I turn into many different weapons at a tme; a kusarigama, a shuriken and a ninjato!"

"I'm Caitlin, but please call me Caitie. Everyone else does. I'm a Weapon, bow and arrow and I think I found a Meister for myself." She gestured to my sister.

"Hi, I'm Jordan. I'm a new Meister here at Shibusen. I think Caitie and I have a lot in common, especially with our interests in archery, so I'm hoping things work out."

"I'm Logan and I'm also a Meister. I think I found a partner for me, just now."

"Yo. Call me Alex. I'm a Weapon. I turn into any kind of sword."

Nice to meet you guys." said Maka. "If you ever need help with anything, come right to-"

"ME!" Black Star bellowed with a loud bang of his feet hitting the ground in front of us. "Have no fear, newbies, Black Star-sama will assist yo-!" Next thing we saw was the spine of a book implanted in his head. "Goddammit, Maka! One does not simply hit a God-!" Round 2. Book wins. "Stop!"

"Then don't interrupt me when I'm actually trying to help them! What could you possibly do for them?!"

"Don't worry, Black Star starts this kinda crap aaall the time." Soul told us.

"Well, I know I'm gonna like it here..." I said with a smirk.

"Huh, and why's that?! Lemme guess, you're already infatuated with me, aren't you?" Black Star nudged his elbow up on my shoulder.

"Not a chance.' I retorted, shrugging his arm off. "It's because I can do~" My fist became implanted in his face. "This!" He tumbled all the way across the room, past students and into the wall. "If you ever piss me off enough, I have a new punching bag." The rest around me had appalled expressions, particularly Tsubaki, as Black Star pulled himself from the rubble. Soul, however, looked quite amused.

"Come on, in this way." We turned back to the door being opened and hearing Sid's voice. It sounded like he was letting another person in. I thought everyone was here by now. Who the teacher brought in, and I could tell by the apologetic voice (I have good senses), was that same girl I met on the train.

"I'm sorry I'm late..." She apologized with a pinkish skin tone.

"Don't worry about it," Sid assured. "We were expecting some late ones. No harm done." Sid walked in, explained to her the same he was to the rest of us newbies. "Do you see anyone you know here?"

"She scoped out the figures clockwise and her eyes directly met mine. "Uh...Over there." When she pointed in my direction, my eyes widened faintly in surprise. Was she addressing me? As Sid ushered her over, she came further to our little gathering. "...Hi." She said to me after being quite hesitant to speak.

"...Yo." I replied with a slight wave of two of my fingers.

"Oh, is this another new one?" Maka looked past me.

"Y-Yes..." She bowed her head, fidgeting awkwardly. "I came here last night..."

"Are you a Meister or a Weapon?" The girl lifted her head, with a particularly strange glimmer in her eye at Soul's voice. "Get a pin from that table to let everyone know." He gestured with his thumb. She took a quick run over to the table where the bins awaited, nearly tripping on the way back when she displayed to us a Meister badge. "Meister, huh?"

"Yeah...I'm Jennifer. Call me Jen if you want." After another round of brief introductions, Jen turned to me after Soul tipped us in on when we can remove the badges (when you find a partner). "You were amazing!"

"...Haa?" I stared at her momentarily while unpinning my badge.

"Last night! In the fight!" She reminded with an overdose of enthusiasm.

"Oh, that. Eh, nothing new really." I brushed it off.

"Nothing new?!" Jen exclaimed. "You mean you did things like that regularly?!"

"...Yeah, kinda...Tone it down, huh?" I said rubbing my ear. Her voice suddenly became so high-pitched, I was surprised all the windows didn't burst or at least crack.

"Oh, God, sorry!" A real apologetic one, too. That's just what I need.

"Forget it," I cracked my neck. "But yeah, my sister and I did that all the time before we came here."

"That's practically why we came here." Jordan added.

"Wait, wait, what fight?" Maka asked. "What fight last night?"

"Ah, that reminds me..." I dug into my drawstring bag, unveiling a container with four red orbs. Saliva began to spill over Soul's bottom lip. "last night near the train station, a Kishin launched an attack. My sister and I took care of it."

"All four of those souls are from Kishin?" Tsubaki asked. We nodded. "You've run into three other Kishin before last night?" The surprise in her voice was easily detected. I'm guessing it was something quite unusual if brand new Shibusen students had an encounter with a Kishin before setting foot in Death City. The truth is, I discovered my Weapon abilities during our first fight with a Kishin, when I was 10, so about 3-4 years ago. Once I saw it, I had the sudden urge to go and engage it. It tried to deal me a pretty damn good strike and I thought I'd lose my arm. Instead, I blocked its blow with a blade that turned out to be my arm. Jordan and I managed to bring down three more Kishin after that, including last night's. "Where do you two come from again?"

"Pennsylvania. East Coast." Jordan answered.

"Damn...They're most common here...They're spreading fast..." Soul cursed.

"Well...Congratulations on four Kishin souls!" Maka suddenly congratulated us. Are these people bipolar? No...No, I definitely know bipolar...Not getting into that. "You're doing a lot better than us already..." Maka fell sullen. Maybe they are bipolar.

"What do you mean better? I thought you two were partners for a lot longer." I said.

"Yeah," Soul began. "But we lost our 99 souls to-"

"Maka! Soul! Here you are!" A high, energetic voice rang. A cat came running through on the ground.

"Her!" Soul pointed before the cat leapt at Soul and transformed into a purple-haired, golden-eyed woman wearing a witch hat and other witch-like garments. Another feature was her bust size. Something tells me she'd get along with some Bleach characters. Soul appeared to be having difficulty speaking -er, scratch that- breathing; but who wouldn't have problems with _those_ melons.

"Blair..." Maka snarled, a vein visible on her trembling fist. Yet, she managed to say (through gritted teeth), "Not here, Blair, it's the orientation for new students..."

"Oh, I know, but none of the new guys here are as cute as Soulie!" The cat snuggled Soul more. Just then seemed to be when she took note of the rest of us standing around. "Oh, you must be some of the freshmen! You made friends with some already, Maka? You're quick." She stood up off of Soul as he let out a sharp gasp, finally able to filter more oxygen into his lungs. "Well, hai thar! I'm Blair the kitty! No, I am not a witch; Look like one but I'm not. Don't make that mistake of trying to get my "witch's soul" 'cause I don't got one!" These two made that mistake and look where it got them!"

Soul and Maka grimaced. "Shut up..." Soul hissed.

"You should have said something!" Maka exclaimed.

"You should have done more research on me." Blair countered with a wink. "And maybe then you'd still have 99 souls. I'm just an itty-bitty kitty with a ton of magical energy." Blair reverted to her cat form and perched on my shoulder. "Hm? Some of you here are new and you don't have your badges on? You found partners already?"

"Quick, I know." Black Star smirked. "Takin' after me already."

"This coming from the one who hasn't collected a single soul after so many opportunities." Soul jabbed, earning a glare from the ninja.

"Like we said, don't mind him." Maka waved him off. "Uuuhhnnngg...Remedial lessons tomorrow..."

"Remedial lessons?" Jen quirked her head.

"It's for those who have little to no souls over a period of time." Tsubaki explained.

"Yeah...And if we don't do those..." Maka began to shiver to our confusion. "We'll be expelled!" Our eyes widened.

"They're that harsh here?!" Logan yelled.

"Well, it wouldn't be fair if you stay a student and don't even have a soul..." said the white-haired scythe.

"But expulsion? He's right, that's-that's a bit overkill..." I agreed.

"You and your sister don't have to worry about anything yet, you already have four souls." reminded Maka. "Oh, that's right, you need to take those to Shinigami-sama so that they're legalized. Can't have people cheating, right? Would you want to go see him now?"

"Sure, for the souls."

"Huh? You're giving them up?" Black Star asked.

"Yeah," I said, "Since my sister and I weren't true partners and these weren't part of any missions. I'd feel like this is collecting an unnecessary reward. Plus, since we're pretty sure we found our own partners now, we can be worthy of collecting Kishin souls and keeping them now."

"You know..." Maka began, walking over to me. "You are the epitome of a Shibusen student: loyal, generous and true to responsibility." In her emerald shaded eyes, I could see she wasn't faking these words to me. She genuinely thought so well of me and we hadn't even met for 20 minutes. The Meister flashed me a smile. "I know you'll enjoy it here and I know everyone's just gonna love you."

In flattery, I could feel the redness heating on my cheeks. My eyes darted here and there for a few seconds as I could do nothing but scratch the back of my head and, with a bashful smile, say, "U-uh, gee, Maka, you're thinking too much of me. You're giving me too much credit here..." The smile on Maka's face only grew wider.

_Really you are._

* * *

**Alright, well, how was that chapter? Here is where we meet some other characters (and there are more [real and fictional] to come!) I actually have another friend of mine ready to come in around next chapter, I'm thinkin'...But yeah, this chapter was basically meeting the [incomplete] gang and getting an orientation to our partners. I know I made the whole "partner connections" thing kinda short, but I didn't really wanna waste time on that too much. But our bonds will be established more into the story. Yeah, no Kid this chapter, he'll probably come around chapter 4 or 5, depending on how long I'm making them and what I'm putting in.**

**Also, kudos to you people who caught onto the Kid reference at the double star (**) ;).**

**But what did you think of the semi-cliffhanger I put at the end? What do you think Alex (my character) means by that inward statement? Why would I/she feel unworthy to accept such praise from Maka? Think you're gonna ever find out? Of course you will! Ok, just be sure to leave maybe a comment if you like, share with some of your friends, the support really helps. Be on the lookout for any other stories I post, because I'm circulating one in my head right now! It's not anime themed, more real-life but then again not. I'm also writing another one like that, but hey, like I said, keep looking out for the new chapters and new stories! I'll update you on each!**


	3. Meeting With The Headmaster

**Chapter 3**

"Ya, ya! Hello, new students! What can I make the pleasure of this visit to me before the orientation announcements?" I felt a bit uneasy. _The_ Shinigami was right in front of me. I was standing in _the_ Death Room. The very God (literally) whose occupation is supervising the methods of death. With this kind of personality...No way. Someone this bouncy and energetic? Guess he does that for image...Ah well, whatever. He's still badass.

"Hello, sir," Maka gave a brief bow. "These two new students have a gift for you."

"Oh oh? A gift for me?" His body tilted to the side. It's like this guy was made of putty, no bones whatsoever. I walked two steps further from the parallel line formation we all stood in, displaying the souls in the container.

"These are for you, sir. Kishin souls my sister and I have gathered prior to arriving here, including one last night."

"Oh-ho, how surprising! Not even students here and you have collected four souls! Ya, ya, bravo! Oh, but why give them to me? How come you haven't consumed them?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Just what you said. We weren't students at these times so we weren't authorized to keep them. From then to now, these would only be legalized at Shibusen. Even now, since my sister and I are here, becoming students as we speak, we weren't permanent Meister and Weapon partners and these Kishin souls had arrived by chance, not due to a mission. Now that we have partners of our own and we won't be partnered anymore, we'd like to get a fair start like every other new student here. If I consumed them now, I'd feel that Logan and I just got a cheating jumpstart and my sister wouldn't get anything in return since we obtained them together."

"Hmmm..." By that statement, I assumed he was pondering my little speech, but due to his expression, I couldn't truly base that theory. "You will get a fair start," he said finally. "Right now. These souls are yours to keep!"

I was taken aback, puzzled by this. "But...Why?"

He wagged a blocky finger. "It is true that you and your sister weren't Shibusen licensed students at the time, but these four souls have proven to me that you can depend on each other's strengths in your times of need, and that pays off! These souls are proof of that! These are legalized by me right now, so they are yours!"

"But Shinigami-sama! This is...It's not fair, it doesn't feel fair to me still!" I objected.

"Hmm, because you obtained these with your sister, correct?" After I answered him with a nod, he clapped his hands together. "I thought so! So selfless you are, I admire that about you! That is why I will make it fair for you and your sister, and each of your partners! You may consume these souls and receive the four counts, and in turn, I will add the four credits onto your sister as well!"

"You can do that?" Jordan asked in astonishment.

"Of course, of course!" He answered giddily. "Now, go ahead! The souls!" As he ushered me, I unlocked the container and removed a red, jelly-textured orb. For some reason, every time I looked at these souls, my taste buds watered. I've heard that souls are edible as a method of consuming them, so I figure that eating them will count for me. Taking the soul by its tail, I tilted my head back and positioned it above my salivating mouth. It bounced on my tongue but I ensured it no means of escape as I savored the texture and the sensation it plagued me with as it found the entry to my esophagus. My sapphire eyes opened pleasure sparkling in them.

Soul smirked. "So, how was it?" In a split second, his question answered itself when the remained trio of souls slithered down my throat.

"Awesome." I replied.

"And now you and your sister's teams have exactly four out of ninety-nine Kishin souls!" Shinigami-sama congratulated.

"Thank you for resolving this, Shinigami-sama!" Tsubaki bowed.

"Well, well, despite you getting a lucky jump-start to your soul-collecting, there's no way you're gonna outshine me! Hyahahaha!" Black Star guffawed.

"Seems we got a jump-start on that, too." I countered. "Four souls, four souls, no souls."

"Shut uuuuup!" Black Star then resembled Rigby from "Regular Show." "Just you wait, I don't need no souls, a God can turn Tsubaki into a Death Scythe whenever he wants! I just want to spare my godly abilities and just use the same methods here just for everyone else's pitiful sake!" I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, okay. Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, don't forget your remedial lesson tomorrow!" Shinigami reminded. Three out of the four slumped their shoulders. You can probably guess who.

"We know, sir..." Maka said sullenly.

"I'll probably be able to handle it no sweat! I don't care what it is, nothing can hold back a God!" BAM! In the back of his head was Shinigami-sama's hand.

"All that, except a Shinigami Chop." He blew on his hand as if it were a pistol. That was the legendary Shinigami Chop I'd heard about. "Also, I'll be putting a little addition to your remedial lesson. You two," He directed his finger at me and Logan, taking us by surprise. "Go with them. This will count as a beginning lesson of what you will be doing during your years here!" After registering the order, Logan and I synchronized a nod. "Well, you are all free to stay here while I send out the orientation announcement and send them off to their homerooms." We simply stood back and let the man, er, God I should say, deliver the aforementioned announcement. Any glass surface had a white sheen slip across it and following was a sort of projection of Shinigami-sama's likeness.

"Ya, ya, hello, hello! I hope every one of you can hear me okay! Yes, yes, I would like to make the first announcement of the new school year! I hope everyone works their hardest again this year and collects those souls! Oh and also, like with every year, be of help to the new underclassmen! This year looks promising so expect as much as you can! Ya, ya, and enjoy yet another excellent year here at Shibusen, my Meisters and Weapons!"

Transmission ended. The principal at my old school could learn a thing or two from him.

"Very nice speech, sir." Maka gave a small applause.

"Don't you think it was a bit much to tell them to expect so much from this year, Shinigami-sama?" Quirking our heads, I noticed Maka's head jerk in the opposite direction. We noticed a tall redheaded man entering the Death Room. "You see what this octopus head got my daughter into right at the start of the new year?! He made her lose all those 99 souls she had worked so hard to obtain!"

"What the hell, my fault?! There's no way in hell it was my fault, it's because she's my suckish Meister! If she had done a better job wielding me-" A sizzling book was in the backs of Soul's head and the other man's. "Dammit, I wish you'd stop that..."

"Papa...What are you doing here?" Maka questioned, sheathing her secondary weapon.

Her father jumped to his feet instantly. Now that I actually got a good glimpse of his face, I recognized him as Shinigami-sama's Weapon, Death Scythe or Spirit Albarn. "Oh, well if you must know, Maka, I'd heard you took some new students here to Shinigami-sama and I thought, "Oh, I simply must go to see my dear dau-"  
"That's creepy. Don't stalk me." Maka interrupted. Spirit dropped to his knees and huddled into a sideways fetal position in a pool of his tears. I could see one of the reasons she hates him.

"Well now, I think that's been enough fun for now, so everyone, off you go. It's usually after the first announcement that the students and teachers go to the homerooms." Shinigami said. Just as he was sending us off to our homerooms, he beckoned us back. "Oh, ya, ya, what a silly headmaster I am, I don't even know your names! I haven't gotten a chance to look at the registries yet! I may as well tell you now that you can change your names here. Soul over here changed his last name Evans to Eater."

"That I did, Shinigami-sama. Just seemed awfully cool and fitting for me." smirked Soul, a bit haughtily I might add. This guy had one hell of an ego.

"Indeed. So, if there is any alternations you wish to make to your name, you can tell me now! First give your original name so I know who you really were at least and can mark it on the registries." Not many of us decided to change our names. There were only a few though, myself included. There couldn't have been a better opportunity to throw my old self away. I abandoned the title of Alex Walker and adopted the persona of Alex Ryuchi. Dragon blood. I'd always had a love for Japanese culture and wordplay, so a Japanese surname would suit me. It turns out that everyone else here had changed their surnames to something befitting of an animal just as I had. From Butchman, Petrovskii and Shale to Wulff, Tigrin and Dragos. Once we stated to him our birth names and alternated names, he then gestured us off, but not without a last sendoff. "Good luck to all of you this year!"

We roamed through the halls, led by Maka and Black Star, to a bulletin board that had a listing of students for each homeroom. My sister and I, conveniently with Logan, Jen and Caitie as well as Maka, Black Star and their Weapons, were placed in Class Crescent Moon. I guess they changed us. I didn't have any complaints though. To be perfectly truthful, I didn't hold too many expectations for the year or years I would spend here. I only wished to come here to escape the ridiculing and be among my own and control the roots of my Weapon blood. I believed that if I built up false hopes they would only be crushed down in the end. Specifically because of anything I would do.

**Yep, that's right, I'm finally back with Chapter 3! A small little chapter, but I needed some intel for my characters. There might have been a few mistakes since I didn't revise it all the way. Just finished it up at five to 4 am last night, so I didn't really have the energy. I promise you guys, Chapter 4 will be up quicker! Leave your opinions on the chapter, suggest anything if you like, reviews are always welcome, and again I promise you that Chapter 4 will be up faster!**


End file.
